tairgholfandomcom-20200216-history
Running Men
The Running Men were a species of the People living on the Isfelian Plains. Before humanity arrived, these centauroid tribesfolk lived relatively peacefully - the pillaging and burning of other Running Men villages was plentiful, but this was the norm. History Humans arrived first on three ships. Kham Tibetans on the Kuwan Wa settled in what is now the town of Baenurra Camp; the Yi Chinese on the Taizun settled around eighty kilometres down the coast; and the Han Chinese on the Guangbing settled somewhere between the two - the site is now unclear. The Tibetan and Chinese settlers had vastly different attitudes towards the native Running Men. While the Kham began to trade with them and became friendly, the Yi and Han sought to eradicate them. The Running Men took this beating for around four years before snapping and erasing them from the map so thoroughly that their settlements have never been found. The only testament to their existence is the town records of Baenurra Camp, which state that the Kham 'urged the Yi and Han to cease their slaughter'. Well, time passed. Baenurra Camp eked out a hard existence for the next six hundred years - the Running Men severed all ties at the same time they wiped out the Yi and Han. The Running Men thrived in much the same way they had before. Enter a new player - Dalfore. The Dalforeans were a mixed bunch - Europeans and Asians who had been beaten to every other settleable spot on the continent. So when they founded their city, they looked to expand. They came from the south, settling the Isfelian Plains calmly but relentlessly. While they didn't outright ostracise the Running Men, they didn't care for them either. When Dalfore came into contact with Baenurra Camp and learned of what had happened to the Yi and Han so long ago, they found their excuse. Dalfore cited the eradication of the Yi and Han as a reason to make war on the Running Men. Just settlement wasn't enough - they knew the Running Men lived in villages and worked the land, so if this land was annexed by Dalfore then the settlers didn't need to build their towns because they were already there, the current occupants just needed to be evicted. Over the next five hundred years, Dalfore pushed the Running Men back. They forced them out of the central and northern plains and across the Hurva River, then up the foothills and into the mountainous Huon Range. Here the centauroid Running Men found it very difficult to survive, so they tried to cross the mountains and settle the plains on the other side. Well, here they found another human culture, the Huons, who were just as friendly as Dalfore had been. It's not certain what happened to the Running Men in the end. Shortly before the Great Gap there are records of them trying to break out of the Huon Range on both the north and south sides, but after the Gap there is nothing. They just disappeared. Category:Natives